Finn's Last Hope
by Skidous
Summary: Finn is 18 and has been dating FP for 4 years. But what happens when he get's dumped and goes to his best friend, Marceline for consolidation, and she's loved him since the day they met. Rated T for paranoia. If you hate my summary, I'm no good at them but check it out, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN Hey guys, since I've just finished a story and I'm in the writing mood, I thought I'd start my AT Finnceline with Chapter 1 and 2. You know the deal with the text. I don't AT, yet.  
Finn: Been a while Skidous, you need to update more to get more progress on owning AT copyrights  
Pen: I never agreed to this deal  
Me: Shut up Ward. Anywhore, I don't AT yet, making progress, without further rambling presenting:**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Finn had been dating FP for years, 4 years to this very day. He and her were both 18 and were celebrating their anniversary. Finn normally wore a blue shirt and jeans instead of shorts as he grew up and went on more intense adventures. However today he was wearing a suit he borrowed from Jake. Jake went to visit the pups for a few weeks every now and then, even though they aged fast, they still loved to see their dad.

FP was getting ready in her house. Normally wearing an orange tank top and red jeans since she adventured with Finn a lot, she was wearing an orange dress. She set up the table for the dinner and got ready to cast flame shield on her boyfriend. He she heard the door bell ring and an 'OW' from the door "Hope tonight goes well." she said. She opened the door to see her boyfriend "Hey baby" he said with a smile "Hey" she simply replied giving him a weak smile back. She recited the spell and touched his forehead instead of kissing him on the lips liked she normally did. They walked inside and sat at the table. They at their special dinner. Afterwards FP sighed '_Here goes nothing_' she thought, "Finn, we've been dating for 4 years, and they've been great especially since Flambo taught me Flame Shield. However, I can't actually touch you with it on, it just feels like a texture I can't explain. And I feel as if I'm moving farther away from you. I'm sorry to say this but. I think we should break up. I'm sorry." she said solemnly. Finn had tears in his eyes "I understand" he said, in the verge of sobbing his eyes out. He ran out of the house and kept running. FP sighed "It was for the best. If I touch him normally he gets hurt, with Flame Shield I can't feel him" and went to get clean.

Finn kept running. He ran and ran until he got to a frozen lake and slid across it to get to his best friend (Other than Jake)'s house, Marceline. Marceline was play her Bass thinking about the only thing that made her happy for 6 years of her immortal life. She stops playing as she hears a knock on the door. She opens it to see a sobbing Finn "Finn!? What happened?" she asked with major concern and he replied through the tear "I just *gasp* got dumped by *gasp* Flame Princess." and he hugged Marceline and cried his guts out onto her shoulder. Marceline felt two feelings, sorrow for the hero and joy that he was single.

**Like it so far, well there's more where that came from.  
Finn: Hey, aren't I married to FP or Jess?  
Me: Different story equals different reality.  
Finn: Ok, makes sense. Anyway please review my friends story, leave suggest if you like  
Me: Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Only One

**AN Hey guys, this is the next chapter and I already got one review and it touches my heart that people read my stories and like them. I'll make this as long as I can at 9:15pm. I present to you**

**Chapter 2: The Only One**

Chapter 2: The Only One

Marceline invites Finn inside of her home to talk things out. As Finn sits on the couch he realises something "Marcy, why is your couch soft?" he asks and she blushes "I got it a couple weeks ago in case you ever came over to jam and stuff." she said '_I BLUSHED! I never blush!_' she thought as she sat down next to him. He handed Finn a glass of Hot Chocolate "Since when do you make Cocoa?" he asked and she giggled "Since you started doing that movie day where we wear silly sweaters. I thought I'd try my hand at making it." and Marcy was going insane '_Now I'm giggling, ME, the cold-blooded, terrifying VAMPIRE QUEEN just giggled. Why do I love you Finn?_' she thought. Finn seemed to have calmed down and only sniffled every now and again.

Marceline decided that since he calmed down and drank all his cocoa to talk to him about his break up. "So Finn, is there a particular reason why you and FP broke up?" she asked and he sighed "She said that she felt as if she was moving farther away and could 'feel' me with Flame Shield on. I thought things were going great too. What's worst of all is that it's our 4 year anniversary." he said sobbing slightly. Marceline rubbed his back "Everything will be alright weenie. There's someone out there for you. What about Brain-lord? Since your 18, maybe you're old enough to date her now." she said and he shook his head "I gave up on her. We're good buds and all but I think those feelings are gone." he replied. Marceline then got a question in her head "Finn. If you just got dumped why not go to someone like Jake or even Brain-lord for consolidating?" she asked and Finn sniffled "Well, Jake's hanging out with my nephews and nieces and don't want to bring him down, and Peebles would just give me a long boring lecture. You have an understanding of what I'm going through and are the closest thing I have to a best friend." he replied and Marceline blushed, she turn away so Finn wouldn't see it. Marceline never thought that Finn felt that way and was overwhelmed with joy. "So I was the one you chose?" she asked and Finn shook his head, Marceline saddened. Finn the replied "I didn't choose you, you were the only one I could count on right now." and Marceline felt more in love with him than ever. Marceline got an idea in her head. "Hey Finn, how about you I teach you how to play Bass so you can let your feelings out in song." she said and Finn beamed "That would actually be...MATHIMATICAL!" and Marceline giggled again at his child-like behaviour. "Well then, we'll find one tomorrow, but for now. How about we watch 'Heat Signature 3'?" she asked and Finn laughed "For the 25th time?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders "It's a good movie. And we've watched it 24 times?" she asked and he nodded "I counted each time we watched it." he said and Marceline smiled '_He remembers._' she thought and put in the movie. Finn turn off the lights and sat on the couch. Marceline sat down a little close to Finn, but he didn't notice. The movie began with the opening credits and the introductory scenes.

The movie began to get scary and Marceline was now lying on the couch while Finn laid in front of her and acted like a shield. Marceline wrapped her arms around him and embraced him due to the terror. In her mind however she was holding him for her own sake of care for him, not terror. The movie went on until it finished. Finn had stayed up the entire time. He went to sit up but couldn't. '_Why can't I get up?_' he thought and looked over to Marceline who had fallen asleep hugging him like Hambo. Finn just smiled as he looked at her '_Marcy looks so pretty when she's asleep. Wait, WHAT!? Marcy is my friend. A radical vampire dame with long, elegant, beautiful raven black hair that shines in the moonlight. STOP IT FINN!_' he thought. Finn picked Marceline up and place her in bed. He was about to go down the ladder when he stole one more glance at her '_Pure Beauty. Wait NO! She's my friend!_' he thought and shook it from his head and walked home as the sun came up.

Finn arrived home to see Jake with a Fedora, much like Joshua's, on his head "Hey bro, why you back?" he asked and Jake laughed "I left about 3 weeks ago, I told you I'd be back after your 4 year anniversary with FP. How'd that go?" he asked and Finn's face saddened "We broke up man." he sighed and Jake frowned "Aw, Finn. Are you going to be ok? Why didn't you see me or PB?" he asked and Finn sighed "I didn't wanna bum you out when you're hanging with you pups and PB would've given me a boring lecture. I'll be fine." he replied and Jake was still unsure "Who did you go to after the break up then?" he asked and he smiled "I went to see Marcy. She helped me through it. Did you know she got a new couch AND she knows how to make AMAZING Cocoa." he began. "She said she's going to teach how to play bass and we watch 'Heat Signature 3' for the 25th time." he finished and Jake smiled factiously and Finn was confused "You like Marcy, don't ya Finny?" Jake said and Finn blushed "W-w-what? Nah man, she's just a radical dame who can play Bass, and has pretty hair." he stuttered and Jake stopped him "You just said Marcy has pretty hair. You got a crush on Marcy!" he exclaimed and Finn got angry "NO I DON'T!" he yelled and Jake backed off "Ok man, got to sleep man, you stayed up all night and you need your sleep for Bass Hunting tonight right?" he said and Finn nodded. Finn climbed up the ladder and changed out of his suit into some boxers and got under the covers, no longer wearing jammies sleeping in a sleeping back but under the animal skins in boxers shirtless.

Finn was in a deep sleep and the sun had gone down and Marceline was float in wearing a tight grey tank top and tight black jeans. She admired sleeping Finn as the blanket, type, thingy had been discarded and left him there showing his toned body due to adventuring and fighting '_He's hotter than I remember. I dropped him hints every now and again. Maybe he'll finally notice me?_' she thought. Finn began to stir and awoke to see Marceline floating in mid-air. Finn yawned and Marceline looked down "Hey Marcy, you ready to go look for my Bass?" he asked and she chuckled "Yeah, but you need to get dressed, don't you?" she asked and he laughed "I guess you're right." Finn replied and went to get changed. '_If your weren't so hot I would've remembered. Wait, WHAT! STOP THIS FINN. This is Marcy, not some random chick._' he thought and put on a dark blue shirt, black jeans and a white hoodie with bear ears to replace his hat and cover his messy blonde hair '_His hair is so luscious._' Marceline thought as he put his hoodie on. The two of them left the house in search of Finn's new outlet for emotion.

**How was this? Let me know. Finn, is fight a monster and will be back next chapter  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3: Finn's Bass

**AN Hey guys, another chapter and I'll try and make it as long as I can.  
Finn: And if he can't he can't ok so shut up  
Me: Hey Finn, how's was the fight?  
Finn: Good, I took his head, wanna see it?  
Me: No thanks I have to write the story. As always, still don't own AT and I present to my loyal people**

**Chapter 3: Finn's Bass**

Chapter 3: Finn's Bass

Finn and Marceline had left the house and were walking around Ooo to find a Bass. Finn looked over to Marceline. '_She's so cute walking beside me. Wait WHAT!? Cute? And Marcy's WALKING?_' Finn thought. "Hey Marcy, why are you walking when you can fly?" he asked and Marceline blushed "Just trying to see what it would be like to be human again." she lied. She really just wanted to be next to Finn, admiring everything about him, his hair, eyes, clothes and especially his body. The two of them made it to the Rock Giant. "Hey Rocky, mind if we hold you hand for a sec?" Marceline said and he happily obliged. "Hold on tight Finn." She said and the giant lifted them up "Ok Rocky, point to Wizard Bill's music store." she said and then Rocky's hand goes flying over Ooo all the way to Wizard Bill's. "Hey Marceline and Finn, what can I do ya for?" Bill said and Finn smiled "I'm looking for a Bass." he said and Bill took them to the Bass section. Finn looked at all the Basses and chose one similar to Marceline's except it was plain black "How much Bill?" Marceline asked "About $100 Ooo dollars." he said and Finn handed him a pouch of gold. Bill nodded, then Finn and Marceline left the store and went back to her place

When they arrived they started the lesson immediately. Marceline taught him the basics and he caught on fairly quickly. He had learned how to play all the basic chords and a few more advanced ones by the end of the day. Finn had kept having thoughts of affection for her but kept denying them. "Thanks for the lesson Marcy, should I come back tomorrow?" he asked and she giggled, this made Finn get butterflies in his stomach. "Sure, maybe I can teach you all the time, if you want." she replied and he laughed "That sounds awesome." he said. Marceline leaned and kissed Finn on the cheek and he stood there stunned "See you tomorrow weenie" she said before closing the door and Finn walked home. Marceline the leaned against the door and slid to the floor hands over her face "Why did I kiss him on the cheek. Maybe he knows now. I'm such an idiot. I just really wanted to and I liked it. Maybe I should tell him later on." she said before getting up and making some breakfast (because she's a vampire and sleeps during the day) before heading off to bed.

Finn gets home and sees Jake sitting at the kitchen table "Sup Finn. How was your day?" he asked and Finn sat down still with a shocked face "I got my bass and learnt some basic and a few advanced chords." he began and Jake egged him on "Go on." he said and Finn sighed "And I kept having thoughts about Marceline which I kept shaking off. We arranged to meet everyday for lessons. When I asked if I could see her tomorrow she giggled which made my guts feel weird and then..." Finn stopped and Jake was very eager to know the rest "Then what, Finn?" he asked and Finn took a deep breath "And then she kissed me on the cheek." he finished and Jake then smiled "Ooooo, she likes you man, totally." he replied and Finn got a little annoyed and had a peeved off expression "Shut up man." he said and Jake then asked him a question "So, how'd it feel?" he asked, still as giddy as a school girl. (**AN Still don't quite understand the saying but it's a classic**) "Well, it didn't feel hot like FP's but it felt warm and fuzzy, but also something I can't quite explain. Electrifying would fit it if I had to put it in words." he replied and Jake got teary "My bro's in love." he said and Finn blushed "I am not!" he denied but Jake was walking away "Don't deny it bro, it'll just get harder." he yelled from the lounge room as he played BMO. Finn got mad and went upstairs to sleep for the morning. 'I'm turning nocturnal aren't I?' he thought as he feel asleep.

_Finn's Dream_

_Finn and Marceline were standing at an alter in a Candy Kingdom Church. Finn was 19 and wearing a suit and Marceline was 1019 and wearing a white dress that hugged her figure nicely. The Priest began the ceremony as all of Ooo had come to the wedding. The priest began the final lines. "Finn, do you take Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked and Finn smiled "I do" he replied with every ounce of his heart with no hesitation. The Priest nodded acceptingly "Marceline, do you take Finn the Human, Hero of Ooo, to be your lawfully wedded husband? he asked her and she smiled "I do" she responded exactly the same way as Finn and the Priest nodded. "By the powers invested in me and in the eyes of Glob Gob Grod and Grob. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." he finished and Marceline and Finn kiss passionate and run out of the church. They run back to Marceline's house and sit on the couch. Finn then rubs Marceline's stomach "In 7 months, we'll not only be married but parents." he said and Marceline smiled "You're the best husband and father a woman could ask for." she said and Finn smiled back "Well, you're the best husband and mother a man could ask for, and on my 20th birthday you remember what you promised me?" he asked and she giggled "Yes, when you're 20 I'll turn you. It's only a month away so calm down. I won't forget." she said before Finn smiled "Good, now we have some unfinished business." he said before making out with Marceline._

Reality

Finn awoke from his dream. "What the Math was that about?" he asked himself and wrote down what happened and decided to accept his fate "I guess I am in love with Marcy." he said and smiled at the fact. He looked out the window and saw the sunset. He got out of bed and stretched "Well, guess I should get dressed and eat something." he said and got dress and picked up his Bass and strapped it to his back. He went downstairs and made some spaghetti, which Jake had a bowl of and they had a chat. "Jake, I had a weird dream." he said and Jake looked at him "What was it about?" he asked and Finn sighed "I was married to Marceline." he said and Jake spat out his drink "WHAT!?" he exclaimed and Finn continued "And she was pregnant with our child" and Jake spat more of his drink out of his mouth "Finn man. That's a banaynay's dream man. Why'd you have that sort of dream?" he asked and Finn smiled "Because I'm in love with her man." he said happily and Jake smiled "I knew it!" he scream and Finn laughed. He said goodnight to Jake as the magic dog went to sleep in his drawer. Finn stayed up and played his Bass. He went to the hollow viewer and typed up a song he wrote. He closed the document after saving it. '_It's not quite finished yet_.' he thought and went to practised his Bass.

Marceline flew in again a few hours after the sun went down. Hoping to sneak another peek at half-naked Finn. Unfortunately for her he wasn't there. She looked around, but even with her vampire senses she could find him. She went about to exit through the window when Finn pops out from the other side of it "BOO" he exclaimed and Marceline was genuinely shocked. "Finn, you scared me to death, how did you cover you scent?" she said as he climbed into the window and showed her that he was lightly covered in Jake's fur, throwing her off his scent. "How did you get up here without me hearing you?" she asked and Finn smiled "Well, I was downstairs and heard you come in through the window. I went out the front window which was open already and I climbed up her silently, I can do that 'cause my adventuring has made me sneaky for some adventures when I have to kill monsters with better hearing than Vampire/Demon/Humans." he explained and she smiled '_That just makes him even more irresistible. No wonder every princess in Ooo wants to date him. Except Brain-Lord and Flame_ _Bitchiness_' she thought and playfully punched him in the arm "Ok hero. Let's get back to my place for a Jam Session." she said before picking him up and flying back to her place.

**Nice chapter huh? Well then review it and follow it. This took me a few hours cause I kept getting side tracked. I'll do my best to write long chapters during school and stuff so expect long waits. Daily updates like in 'Finns Red Flower' don't happen in all my stories.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Finn's Success

**AN Hey guys. I have something to tell you. When I say basic chords, I mean notes and stuff. Advanced Chords are the chords you might be played. I don't play Bass, or guitar. Don't judge me on that. Anyway, please don't expect these daily updates. I started school today so yeah, I got no homework so yeah. it's FANFICTION TIME!  
Finn: COPYRIGHT MUCH!  
Me: Calm you gummy horses, I haven't heard you say Adventure Time in ages. Anyway I present **

**Chapter 4: Finn's Success**

Chapter 4: Finn's Success

Finn and Marceline arrive at her house and go inside to continue his Bass lessons. Surprisingly he got really good at Bass. Almost as if it was in his blood to play bass. He kept playing and playing with Marceline until he mastered everything Marceline taught him. "You're done Finn. You are officially a Bass player." she said with enthusiasm when he finished, Finn cracked a wide grin when he finished "Awesome." he puffed. He was exhausted from playing Bass. He then felt woozy. "Marcy, is it just me or is the room spinning?" he said before he passed. Marceline giggled "He passed out from rocking to hard. Awesome." she said and picked Finn up and took him to her room. She took his shirt off, admired his abs for a while before tucking him in to her bed, leaving his shirt on a chair in the room and placing a cool, wet rag on his forehead. '_He's super adorable_' she thought as went down the ladder and into the kitchen to make food. Mainly strawberries and tomatoes and sat down and wrote some songs. Mainly about Finn, but other ones too.

'Spongebob announcer dude' Three Hours Later

Marceline had long finished her food leaving the grey strawberries for Finn and throwing out the grey tomatoes. He still hadn't woken up yet but Marceline knew that after for so long he'll wake up in a few minutes. Little did she know, Finn had already begin to stir. He sat up and looked around. "This isn't my home, but this just feels right." he said and found his shirt. "What happened?" he asked himself and remembered he passed out from exhaustion. "Oh right, that means Marcy put me here." he smiled and the was shocked "and took my shirt off." he said and was both shocked and happy. He put his shirt on and went down the ladder. Marceline heard him and hid the song book from Finn.

He came down and saw Marceline sitting there. "Hey Marcy." he said and she smiled "Hey Finn. I have some grey strawberries for you, I drank the red from them so they'd be sweeter." she said '_It also makes it indirect kisses from me._' she thought. Finn took the plate and ate the strawberries '_Really sweet. What makes it even better is that they're practically indirect kisses from Marcy_' he thought before addressing Marceline. "These are heaps sweeter. Like the first time I had them." he said and she blushed "Thanks." she said. Finn finished the strawberries in no time and put the plate in the sink. He sat back down and talked with Marceline "Marcy, how long was I out?" he asked and she answered him playfully "About 20 hours." she said, Finn was shocked and she laughed "Just kidding, 3 hours you weenie. Rocking that hard will make you pass out." she said and Finn calmed down. "That wasn't funny Marcy. What if Jake thought you did something bad?" he asked and she kept laughing "He'd be scared and run off like he did when we first met." she said and Finn laughed with her.

Finn and Marcy kept rocking for about 10 more minutes before they walked back to Finn's house. Finn had notice Marcy walking a lot and realised something. "Hey Marcy. Do you know I'm taller than you now?" he asked and Marcy looked at him. He really was taller than her, by only a couple inches, but still "Aw, no I have to tiptoe up to you to kiss you." she said and he was shocked "WHAT!?" he exclaimed and she began laughing "You fell for it." she said, inside though she really wanted to tiptoe to kiss him, thinking it would be romantic. Finn was sad inside too, thinking the same thing. "Very funny Marcy, now come on, we have to get back to our place." he said and Marceline perked up "_Our _Place?" she asked putting emphasis on our. "Well, you lived there once too." he said, pulling it off smoothly and Marceline remembered her living there. "Oh, yeah." she said. Her fingers brushed past Finn's hand and Marceline almost grabbed his hand, Finn had the same idea but both thought it would be weird since Finn/Marceline didn't think Marceline/Finn liked him/her that way.

The two made it back to Finn's Place, the sun had begun to rise so he invited Marceline to stay the night. Marceline accepted and slept in the guest room they made when Lady came to stay over. Jake greeted his brother when they entered "Hey guys, how was the lesson?" he asked and Finn smiled "I'm all done. I am now an official Bass Player like Marcy." he said and Marceline went to the guest room "Marcy has to stay over 'cause of the sun." he said and he nodded. Marceline went to the bed and fell asleep.

Later that night

Finn had stayed up and had finally finished his song. Marceline was woken by Finn playing and singing. She went invisible and floated downstairs. Finn began singing

_I never thought I'd feel this way,  
about a girl from far away.  
She's not like any girl I've ever seen,  
But I know that she's the one for me._

_I want to hold her in my arms,  
and keep her safe from harm.  
I want her to be mine,  
I want her in my life._

_Every step I take with her,  
Makes me feel out of this world.  
She the beautiful person I've ever seen,  
There's no one but her for me._

_I want to hold her in my arms,  
and keep her safe from harm.  
I want her to be mine,  
I want her in my life._

_There is nothing in this world,  
I wouldn't give up for the girl.  
I would give her my life  
and I want her to be my wife._

_I want to hold her in my arms,  
and keep her safe from harm.  
I want her to be mine,  
I want her in my life._

_I want this girl in my life,  
I want this girl to be my wife.  
There is only one for me,  
and the one for me is..._

Finn stopped singing. He had finished it, he just didn't want to finish because he had a feeling someone was watching him. '_I better be careful_' he thought. He printed out 2 copies of the finished song and deleted the song from his computer completely and took the copies and put them in his safe. He then went to bed but couldn't fall asleep. Marceline went back to her bed. Finn got up and went to Marceline's room. Marceline looked like she had woken up as Finn walked in "Hey Marcy, Good Morning, I guess?" he said, still confused wondering how to greet a vampire when they woke up. "Hey Finn." she said with a yawn. Finn went down to the kitchen to make some food while Marceline thought about the song Finn was writing. '_Finn sure can play, and he singing is so hypnotic and comforting. He must really love this girl to write a song for her. He was about to say the name but didn't. Guess he didn't want to. Maybe he will when he's alone._' Marceline thought and decided to sneak back when Jake left to see Lady and his pups again.

She walked down the ladder and saw Finn making strawberry pancakes, but they smelled like nothing he'd ever made before. "Hey Finn, what's cooking?" she asked and he turns to her "Red-dyed Strawberry Pancakes with a surprise for you." he said. He plated it up along with some strawberry sauce. "There's something in the sauce I added as well." he said. Marceline ate the Pancakes and tasted the shades of red but then a zing of iron was detected. Marceline then devoured the pancakes and sauce. "Finn, that's the best thing I've eaten in a long time. What'cha put in it?" she asked and he looked down. "You really wanna know?" he asked and she nodded "And you promise you won't get mad?" he asked and she got irritated "Just tell me already." she said and Finn lifted his arm from under the table to reveal his bandaged wrist "I thought since you haven't had some 'Human' blood in a while I'd mix a little in as a treat." he said and Marceline was shocked '_He put his own blood in my food just for me?!_' she thought and she had a tear in her eye "Finn, that's the nicest thing anyone has or ever will do for me. Thank you." she said and gave him a hug. Finn hugged back feeling happy. He went to the fridge and handed her a bottle. "What's this?" she asked and he pointed to his wrist "I keep a whole bunch in the fridge whenever I get a bad cut so if I get really injured I have some here in case I need major surgery. This one I don't need so take it." he said and Marceline was dumbfounded looking at the bottle of pure human life and just hugged Finn. "Finn, this is a vampire's dream drink. Thank you." she said and just kept hugging him. Finn hugged back and smiled and thought '_Well this was a success._'

**Well, good huh. Leave a review and follow it if you like. The song I wrote myself while writing this so *pats back* pat on the back for me. If any of you are musician's I'd love for one of you to add some music to this, preferably acoustic guitar. But any instrument will do but you don't have to.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Song

**AN Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter. I still don't want you to expect me to update daily, schools only just starting. Anyway. I want to thank people for reviewing my story and all the positive feedback I get. It's such a good feeling knowing what you write is good. Now I unleash upon you**

**Chapter 5: The Song**

Chapter 5: The Song

Finn and Marceline finished the hug and hung out for a little bit. They played some games on BMO, which Marceline lost. He cheered that he'd finally bet her. Marceline then decided to leave. "I have to go weenie. I wanna get home before the sun comes up." she says. She floats to the door and before she leaves she looks over her shoulder and smiles at Finn "Come over sometime ok. Try writing a song or too now that you can play Bass. Then you can play them for me for feedback." she said and flies off into the night sky. Finn then blushes. He really couldn't play her any song he wrote, they were all about how much he like her. He wrote a whole bunch of songs before finishing the one he was playing last night. That one was his magnum opus up to this point in time. (**AN YES, I learnt Latin from Toby Turner, get over it**). He sat upstairs staring at the ceiling, thinking about Marceline. He remembered being a twelve year old and getting scared of the sexy vampire queen. Now she was always on his mind. Whether it was while adventuring, playing Bass or even eating food. He always thought about her. He even began making food red even though she wasn't there, he'd gotten used to it

One Week Later...

Finn had said by to Jake as he left for Lady Rainicorn's place to visit his pups. Finn decided to perfect some of the songs he was writing. Little did he know, Marceline had sneaked into Finn's house the night before and had been sleeping in the guest room. She heard Jake leave and occupied herself. Mostly she got paper from somewhere in the house and sketched Finn a lot. Or putting their initials inside hearts. Once the sun had gone down, she went invisible and went downstairs to hear Finn singing the song again, he was at the final

_I want this girl in my life,  
I want this girl to be my wife.  
There is only one for me,  
and the one for me is...Marcy._

he finished the last line in almost a whisper. Marceline was shocked '_He, wrote that for me. The entire thing. He loves me._' she thought, replaying what she had heard just then. She was overwhelmed with Joy. Finn left the room, Marceline went visible and floated over to the computer and saw the song folder. She opened it and saw that every single song he wrote was about her. It looked like he attempted other songs but they were titled 'This Sucks', 'Worst song ever' and a bunch more. Marceline went up to Finn's room, invisible again, just as Finn was getting changed Marceline flew in the room visible. "Finn." she said in a whisper and Finn looked over to her "Marceline? When did you get here?" he asked '_I hope she didn't here the song._' he thought and Marceline walked over to him. "I came here a while ago, I just let myself in. I have something for you." she said. Finn gulped "Ok." he said and Marceline was right in front of him. "Close you eyes." she whispered and Finn did so. He then felt something warm on his lips, and felt electrified. He opened his eyes and saw Marceline was kissing him. Finn got over the shock and began kissing back. Not sure what was happening, whether he was dreaming or not, he wasn't to let this stop.

Finn and Marceline broke up are and they slowly opened their eyes. Both of them were blushing a shade of crimson. Marceline sighed "Sorry. I'll just go." she said feeling regret for doing that. She was about to fly out when Finn grabbed her hand "Don't... please don't go." he pleaded. Finn pulled Marceline towards him and kissed her again. Marceline was shocked this time, '_He's kissing ME!_' she screamed in her mind. She then kissed back with a fiery passion. Until Finn had to break it due to oxygen. Finn rested his forehead on Marceline as they stared into each others eyes "I love you Marceline Abadeer." Finn said and Marceline giggled and blushed "I love you too Finn the Human." she said and lightly pecked his lips. The two just giggled, Marceline sighed "I actually have to tell you something Finn. I heard your song before. I heard most of it the other night but stopped before the end. When I heard my name, I just knew I had to be with you right now and kiss you. I have loved you ever since I met you. I had dropped hints every now and again." she said and Finn giggled "I knew someone was watching me that night. And what do you mean hints?" he asked and sighed giggled "Remember the night we went to couples movie night as friends? And I said 'but no tongue'" she asked and he nodded and Marceline kept giggling "That meant you could kiss me, just not using your tongue." she said and Finn mentally facepalmed himself "Now I get it." he said and they laughed. Finn just kept smiling "Did you like the song?" he asked and she smiled "It's absolutely perfect." she said and hugged him. The two stayed up and just talked until they fell asleep. Marceline slept on Finn's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. They just slept there together in absolute and utter bliss.

**Did you like it? Sorry it's not as long as the others but, distractions suck. Anyway, they're finally together, but don't cry yet. There's still more, When I named the story Finn's Only One, there must be a reason for that, right? We'll see. Review or PM me if you want to suggest something to me. Follow me and the story so you know when the next chapter is and all that stuff.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Things Get Complicated

**AN Here's another chapter doing this cause I'm bored. Also, a little note. I'm from Australia. Just letting you know and over here, school's started. Anyway, there's going to be more stuff to put in this chapter, there's going to be more, not just Romance but other stuff as well that will trouble the couple, hey that rhymed, but this is mostly Romance. Anyway, I unveil to my loyal readers**

**Chapter 6: Things Get Complicated**

Chapter 6: Things Get Complicated

Finn and Marceline were awoken not by the sun but something coloured the same "WHAT THE MATH IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jake screamed as they turned to the dog "Hey man, why you back?" he asked and Jake sighed "Lady was busy, but seriously guys, what's going on here?" he asked and Finn just hugged Marceline tighter and he got the idea "Finally told her huh? Well I'll leave the lovebirds alone." he said with a smile and walked out of the room. Finn and Marceline giggled "He's weird sometimes, you get used to it." Finn tells Marceline but she just snuggled her head against his chest "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." she says into his chest and he smiles. "Wanna get some breakfast?" he asks and she nods and the two walk into the kitchen.

Finn whipped up his new girlfriend and himself some strawberry pancakes. Both of the pancakes were red. When Finn served it to Marceline, she was confused. "Finn, why are your pancakes red?" she asked and Finn blushed "I've made all my food red for some reason, I'm just used to you being around." he said and Marceline blushed, she never thought that he would be used to her being around him. "That's adorable Finn." she said and kissed him on the cheek. The two of them ate their breakfast in peace. Until Jake came in, "Finn, may I talk to you for a sec." he asked and Finn apologised to Marceline, kissed her on the cheek and went to talk to Jake.

Jake and Finn we're in their room. "Finn, I need to ask you how serious you and Marceline are." he said and Finn nodded "She's my girlfriend. We've kissed and cuddled. That's it. Nothing above Tier 2. I hope to get to Tier 3 soon." he said (**AN These are my Tiers for all my AT Stories. They'll be below after the story so read them so you understand**) and Jake nodded and then got serious "Finn, **YOU STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15!**" he said and Finn sighed "Dude, I'm 18, 19 pretty soon, I'm going to have to do Tier 15 sooner or later." he said and Jake sighed "I know man, I'm just, you're growing up so fast. I remember Mum and Dad finding you in the forest. And it seems like yesterday you were a 12-year-old boy punching trolls and messing with Ice King." he said, tears welling in Jake's eyes. Finn just laughed "We still do that stuff, just not with Ice King. He seems to be good now since he found Betty underneath his home, frozen in Ice." he said and Jake nodded. The two brothers hugged it out and Finn went to the kitchen. To find his plate empty, he looked over to Marceline who wore a smirk on his beautiful face "I'm sowwy, I gwot hwungy" Marceline fake pouted with a kid-ish voice. Finn just giggled. "It's fine Marcy, besides, You're my girlfriend so you can eat my food. What's mine is yours." he said. Marceline then got a mischievous grin, "So, does that include your virginity?" she asked and Finn mentally freaked, "Well, I-uh-well. *Deep Breath* Let's figure that out later." he stuttered, making Marceline giggle. She drifted over to Finn and planted a kiss on his lips and the couple began to make out in the kitchen. Marceline the licked his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance, Finn happily obliged to her request and their tongues fought for dominance. Finn's tongue won, receiving a moan of pleasure from Marceline. Finn then moan as well after Marceline's tongue won round 2. The two then broke apart after a few minutes. Marceline had a lustrous look in her eyes. "We've got to do that more often." she whispered seductively and Finn kissed her neck "Absolutely, he whispered back. The two of them hugged each other and decided that tomorrow they should have their first date. Finn had something planned just for Marceline. But for today, the two of them just relaxed and watched some movies on BMO for the time being.

Marceline left that evening to her house to get ready for the date that she was going have in approximately 24 hours time. When she got their she chose a dress and make-up and placed the dress on a chair and the make up on a dresser in front of an enchanted mirror, this let her see herself in it when she did her hair and other stuff like that. Finn picked out his best clothes and called up a Florist to have flowers delivered to him in 23 hours, so he would have them an hour before the date. Finn and Marceline were both just chilling, playing their respectable basses when they both felt like there was something missing in their hearts, like there was a hole that needed to be filled. Finn picked up the Camera Phone he got for his 17th birthday from Jake and called up Marceline. She picked up the phone. "Hey Finny." she said and Finn smiled "Hey Marcy, I miss you." he blurted out. Both of them blushed "Me too." Marceline blurted out as well making them both blush a deeper shade of crimson on their cheeks. The couple kept talking until the sun came up and Marceline had to sleep. Finn hung up and they both felt sad again. Jake walked in and saw how Finn's face had transformed from his happy hero self to bummed out Finn. "So I see you have reached Tier 6." Jake said and Finn was confused. "Ok, Let me explain Tiers 4, 5 and 6. Tier 4 is having the person over a lot. Tier 5 is you being with the other person a lot. Finally Tier 6 is when you begin to miss the person so much you have to either talk to them or see them." Jake explained and Finn got upset "Tier 6 is sooo Bittersweet" he groaned and he rubbed his back, "Don't worry it get's better buddy. Now get to bed otherwise you'll fall asleep on your date, you're turning nocturnal." he said and Finn chuckled "Well, I have to be otherwise I'll never be able to see Marceline without her or me being tired." and went up the stairs and slept in his bed. He had a smile plastered on his face as he had the dream he had a couple days ago about marrying Marceline.

**Thanks for reading. These are the Tiers I use.**

**Tier 1: Hugging  
Tier 2: Kissing  
Tier 3: Kissing w/ Tongue  
Tier 4: Having the partner over a lot  
Tier 5: Being over at the Partner's place a lot  
Tier 6: Missing the Partner  
Tier 7: Going to multiple dates  
Tier 8: Touching your partner's 'Private Spot'  
Tier 9: Doing Tier 8 often  
Tier 10: Seeing the partner in their underwear  
Tier 11: Having the partner stay over  
Tier 12: Moving in together  
Tier 13: Sleeping in the same bed  
Tier 14: Seeing the Partner naked  
Tier 14.5: Foreplay  
Tier 15: Sex  
Tier 15.5: Kinky S**t  
Tier 16: Anal  
Tier 17: Threesome  
Tier 18: Foursome  
Tier 19: Fivesome  
Tier 20: Orgy  
Tier ?: Kinky Orgy**

**This is all the stuff I may use in AT stories so memorise them. Or don't, I don't care, this just make my stories a bit easier to understand. Thanks for being patient with updates and stuff. BTW, yes, there is 20 tiers and a Tier ? because there may be different Tiers and these are mine.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Date

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but the wait is over. Another chapter is ready. School can be a bitch at times, but we all gotta go through it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapt-  
*Moans in the corner*  
What the hell is that?  
*Marceline and Finn Making-out in the corner*  
Jeez guys, come on. It hasn't been that long can you wait for a few minutes.  
Finn: No, my lips are deprived  
Marceline: Me too, just let us make out a little longer.  
Me: Ok, keep going then. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter and appreciate the work.  
ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP.  
*Shoves Marceline and Finn apart*  
NOW WAIT FOR THE STORY!  
Marceline and Finn: Fine.  
Me: Finally anyways, I think I've been rambling a long time now and I present my readers**

**Chapter 7: The First Date**

Chapter 7: The First Date

Finn had awoken a couple hours before his date. He picked up the phone and called Marceline. She pick up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked and he replied "Hey, Marce." and Marceline smiled "Hey Finn. Is it weird that I miss you?" she asked and he chuckled a little bit "Yeah, I miss you too. Jake says its Tier 6. I hate it cause I miss you so much now." he said and she giggled. The couple then talked before deciding to get ready for their date. Finn dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt and styled his hair so it looked messy, but in a good way. He put on some cologne he got from Jake a few weeks ago and heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw the Florist delivery person. He took the flowers and paid the person. he had gotten her her favourite flower, tulips, and they were white. But not for long. Finn took some of the spare blood he stored and coloured the flowers red with it. It may have seemed weird to the population of OOO, but to Marceline it was a gift of love. He pick up the flowers and made his trek to Marceline's Place.

Marceline had finished talking to Finn, and got ready. She had a shower, slipped on her dress, which was black and red and clung to her body and showed off her feminine features _very _well. She did her make up and went downstairs. As she climbed down the ladder. She heard a knock at the door and the very distinct scent of Finn's blood. She ran to the door and saw Finn standing there. Completely fine. "Hey Marceline. I got you some tulips." he said and she realised that the scent was coming from the flowers. "Aww, how sweet. I can smell the blood on the flowers. It's so thoughtful Finn." she said and he blushed. "Shall we go?" he asked with a hand stretched out. Marceline smiled and took it "Let's" she said and the couple went off into the night.

They made it to a restaurant that was popular in OOO. Everyone who was dating went there. As Marceline and Finn enter. The whole restaurant began to murmur 'Finn's dating Marceline' and other things like that. The couple just kept ignoring the murmurs and continue with the date. They ate in peace. Well, as much as they could with the murmurs, and then went back to Marceline's. They two walked hand in hand and watched the stars "The star's are beautiful." Marceline said. Finn looked over at Marceline "I think there's one better view. he said and Marceline looked down and saw him staring and they both blushed. As they walked Finn sighed "You know what's going to happen right?" and Marceline sighed "Seeing as you're a hero, and the most famous person in OOO, by tomorrow morning, afternoon at the latest, and we will be bombarded. Towns people asking questions and the other princesses in OOO screaming at us." and Finn laughed. "Maybe I should just stay with you" he said half joking and Marceline smiled. "Why not?" she said and Finn looked at her. He smiled "I guess skipping a few Tiers won't be bad right?" he said and they hugged each other. Marceline flew over to Finn's place, Finn in her arms, and they packed up all of Finn's stuff. They left Jake a note and they went back to Marceline's place. Pack all his stuff away and had showers.

Marceline and Finn were sitting on the couch, hair damp from the shower. In their Pj's. Marceline wearing one of Finn's shirts like a dress with underwear underneath, and Finn wearing boxers and a shirt. They were eating strawberries and 'watching' a movie. Afterwards they walked upstairs and went to bed. As they lied there Finn peck Marceline on the cheek. "Tonight was great." Finn whispered and Marceline giggled "Yeah it was. Thanks." she said as the couple fell asleep.

The word had gotten out that Finn and Marceline were dating. PB was upset, she actually loved Finn but never knew how to tell him. FP had been regretting breaking up with him. Both of them wanted him back. However, in the darkest depth of OOO, a bear was telling a certain snail all about the couple. The snail smiled evilly "Things just got very interesting"


	8. Chapter 8: Here it Begins

**AN Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long hiatus but school is where I have to keep my head around. I'm back writing the story, just don't cry that they're not as long. I'll make them as long as I possibly can. This is a chapter that is hopefully both romantic and mysterious.  
Finn: WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I've been waiting FOREVER  
Marceline: SAME HERE!  
Me: Alright, calm down you maniacs. I know and I really must apologise for the break. I have been meaning to write but I've got a ton of school. And now that all my personal stuff is out on the Internet, I believe now I shall present to my patient and loyal readers**

**Chapter 8: Here it Begins**

Chapter 8: Here it Begins

Marceline woke up with an empty spot next to her, '_Where's Finn?_' she thought. As she climbed down the ladder she saw Finn cleaning up pans he used to make them breakfast "Hey Marce. I made you Strawberry pancakes, Kool-aid, red eggs and Ham, red bacon and ketchup." Finn said and Marceline smiled. "Thanks Finn. That's so sweet." she said and rushed to the table and ate her food. If you classify drinking red from food eating. Finn packed up the pans and ate Marceline's food which was now various shades of grey. Marceline just sat there happily as Finn was eating her food sitting in her lap. Once he had finished. He cleaned up the kitchen. Just as he was about to sit on the couch the door burst open. "WHAT THE GLOB ARE YOU DOING HERE FINN!?" Jake screamed and Finn sighed "Did you read the note?" he asked and Jake got angrier "YES I DID! I THOUGHT IT WAS A FLIPPING PRANK MAN!" Jake screamed and Marceline walked up to Fin and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Jake, Finn and I are living together. He wanted to move out and since we're dating, I thought it'd be nice." Marceline said and Jake calmed down. "Ok then. I'm just gonna miss my bro man." he said and Finn smiled "Well, look on the bright side. You can move your pups and Lady into the tree house, since your stuffs there, and won't have to move all the time. I will also visit and adventure with my bro." Finn replied and Jake smiled "Whatever makes you happy." Jake replied and left no sooner than he entered. "Sorry, being a dog makes him loyal." he said and Marceline giggled. "It's ok, I have something that we can do to take our minds off it" Marceline said with lust in her voice. She slowly leans in and the couple begin to make out in the living room.

PB was in the castle with FP discussing how to break up Finn and Marceline. "I can throw a party and invite Finn and Marceline. The hire someone to make out with Finn so Marceline will break up with him." PB said and FP smiled "Yeah. After they break up though. It's every girl for themselves to win his heart." she replied and she simply nodded. Little did they know a snail was listening on the window sill '_Before then though, I'm going to put my plan into action._' he thought and went back to his cave.

PB and FP set the date and got ready..

**2 months later**

Marceline and Finn had been dating for a long time. Yesterday, Finn had been 'removed' of his dignity and was completely content with her. They couple were eating dinner and Marceline had been hiding something. "Finn, y'know how we did Tier 15 yesterday?" she asked and he nodded with a smile. Marceline then sighed "Well, I check the Maths and I realised, I was ovulating." Marceline began and Finn stopped eating mouth agape. "And... Finn, I'm pregnant." she finished. Finn closed his mouth and sunk his head low. Marceline saw tear hitting the food. Marceline ran to his side to comfort him, only to be surprised with Finn hugging her. Finn looked at her with tear welling like a dam while having the same goofy smile "I'm so happy for you Marceline." he said and she smiled too. "So, does that mean?" she asked and he nodded. She knew what this meant. "We're going to be parents." they said, smiled with tear in their eyes and hugged each other. Marceline giggled "Finn, another thing." she said and Finn looked at her and she smiled "It's twins."

**That's it, and I know the baby thing is sudden but I'm going to tie this story with Finn's dream making Finn semi-psychic. Leave a review if you like it. The party will be 1 month later and Marceline will give birth in 8 months. Then the rest of the story unfolds.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Here it Continues

**AN Hey guys, another chapter, I'm trying to make stories easier to follow by updating quicker. So this is why there's an update. Here's**

**Chapter 9: Here it Continues**

"T-t-twin!?" Finn stuttered and Marceline nodded. Finn just looked at her. "How do you know?" he asks and she giggles "Vampires can hear heartbeats, I hear yours when ever you get nervous. I also can hear 3 heart beats in me. Even though they haven't developed. The babies hearts are already working." Marceline said and Finn just smiled. "That's cool." he said.

Marceline & Finn's 30 Day's till the Party

Marceline and Jake had hidden behind the kitchen counter with the lights off. Finn enters the house and turns the light on and the two of them. As well as BMO and NEPTR jump up "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FINN!**" they yelled and Finn smiled "Thanks you guys." he said hugging the dog and robots and kissing his girlfriend. He went to the table and devoured some of the food then talked with everybody. After the cake and the presents. Finn and Marceline stood up. "We have something to tell you guys." Finn began. The two of them took a deep breath. Marceline then spoke "I'm pregnant." she said leaving the dog mouth agape with cake in it and the robots with astound faces. "**WHAT!**" they screamed and they nodded with smiles. Jake then smiled "Congrats on the baby guys." he said and Finn coughed "Bab-**IES**, Jake." and Jake stood there shock. "T-twin!?" he exclaimed and the couple nodded. Jake was ecstatic. The night went on and the dog and robots left. Marceline and Finn went up to their room. Finn took a deep breath. "Marceline, can I ask you a favour." he asked and Marceline looked at him. "Anything for you baby." she said and Finn spoke "If we get married, after the honeymoon. And this is entirely hypothetical, I want you to change me." and Marceline sat there shocked '_Turn him!? And the fact that he's thinking about us getting married._' Marceline took a deep breath "Sure, Finn. If there was anyone I wanted to spend eternity with, I'd be an honour for it to be you." she said and Finn hugged her. "Thanks Marceline." he said and the couple went to bed."

Candy Kingdom castle. Party Time

Finn and Marceline were separated and Finn was getting some wine for the two of them when a hot 18 year old humanoid from the Candy Kingdom walked up to him. "Hey there. You're cute." she said and Finn just walked away. Only uttering "I have a girlfriend" and going over to Marceline. "Who's that?" she asked and Finn looked at her "Just some bitch who was flirting with me. I ignored her." he said and Marceline blushed. She loved how Finn swore, it made her think of some things that shouldn't be mentioned. FP and PB noticed this and decided to ignore it and had gotten over Finn for someone else. PB with somebody Fiery and FP with somebody very sweet (**AN HINT HINT**). Marceline and Finn enjoyed the party. The couple was dancing and laughing and then a dark cloud appeared in the castle. Snail descended from the clouds and laughed menacingly. "I'll be taking young Marceline now." he said and he snail turned in the Lich. He picked her up and flew off. "**FIIINNN!**" Marceline screamed "**MARCELINE!**" Finn screamed back. Finn then grabbed his back-up sword and swiped one of PB Mind gems and ran after Marceline. Jake following close behind. "Hey man, I know your scared, but let's do this together." he said and Finn nodded. "Yeah Jake. But this time, I'm sealing him in this sword." he said raising his demon blood sword. Jake nodded and followed him. They followed the trail of green evil smoke to the Lich's lair

**That's it. Hope you like it. Review and leave suggestions. Constructive Critisism is good, flaming is bad.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE**


	10. Chapter 10: Here We Go Again

**AN Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for you and I'll try and make it as long as I can. If you like it good. I present you guys with**

**Chapter 10: Here We Go Again**

Chapter 10: Here We Go Again

Finn and Jake had gotten into the lair where the Lich was waiting with Marceline in a cage above his well of evil. "FINN! HELP!" she screamed and Finn boiled with rage, it showed in his sword as it began to glow brighter and brighter. "**Lich, you've done this not once, but TWICE! This time you will die and never return, right here, right NOW!**" Finn said and charged at him. The Lich began to shoot fireballs at him but Finn dodged them easily. Finn then kept slicing and cutting into the Lich. He then stabbed the Lich in the head and he cried out in pain. Finn then chanted in a demon language and sealed him away inside the sword. The sword glowed green now instead of red. Finn then threw the sword into a pit of lava (**The Lich tortures with Lava**) and the sword melted away along with the Lich. Jake was letting down Marceline while Finn was fighting. Marceline ran over to Finn as he was collapsing. Marceline picked him up. "Finn, are you ok?" she asked and he smiled the same goofy smile "Yeah, just a...little...tired..." Finn said as he passed out. Marceline giggled and picked Finn up. "Jake, tell PB that Finn's fine and that he's going home to get some rest." she said and flew off. Jake stretched over to the candy kingdom.

7 hours later

Finn sat up and saw he was in his bed. Marceline climbed up the ladder and saw he was awake. "FINN" she yelled as he ran over to him and smothered him in hugs. "Hey Marceline." he said and then Marceline slapped him. "Finn, don't you ever do that to me again. You had me worried sick." she said and Finn chuckled "Sure thing." and Finn stood up and went to his closet, the same one he hid in all those years ago. "And to prove I won't do it again." he said and pulled something out from his closet and walked over to Marceline. He was right in front of her now. He lifted his hand and opened the little black box with... A ring inside. Nothing fancy, just a gold band with a small diamond. "Will you please do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked and Marceline just cried "Yes...yes Finn. **YESS!**" she screamed and tackled Finn onto the bed. She put the ring on and kissed him passionately. Finn then smiled "I love you Marceline, you have no idea how much I missed you." he said and Marceline nodded "Ditto." was all she could say. The couple just laid there in each others embrace until they had to get up and have food.

Marceline and Finn ate their meal and discuss some things. "So we've decided, the weddings on in 2 months, only a small amount of people except your side because of your dad. And it'll be in the cave here right?" Finn asked and Marceline nodded and laughed "After 5 times, you finally got it." she said and Finn laughed and went to bed with Marceline to get some well needed rest.

**Hope you liked it. I'm moving the story along but there's still more to come. Leave a review and suggestions. Follow the story so you know what happens and Follow me, you may like the stories I write.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding

**AN hey guys, another update, have to rewrite so lets get this chapter. I present the re-write of**

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Marceline and Finn had finished setting up for the Wedding, It was only 1 day away and were resting when a Portal opened up and Hunson Abadeer stepped through "Hey there sweetie and Finn. I heard that my daughter was getting married." he said and looked over at her "And you're pregnant as well." he said and Marceline blushed "Y-yeah, I am." she stuttered and Hunson looked upset "Then why wasn't I invited?" he asked and Finn spoke up. "Because you suck out souls man. I don't want to deal with that biz on my wedding day." he said and Marceline sighed "Actually, if my dad doesn't suck out souls on the day, I would actually love for him to be there." and Hunson looked at her "Of course I will." he said and Finn nodded "If it makes my wife-to-be happy then ok." he said and Marceline hugged him tightly. "Thank you honey" she said and Hunson left.

Wedding day

Finn was ready, pacing around in his suit with BMO and Jake next to him. "Oh glob, Jake, am I crazy, getting married and having kids, AM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" Finn yelled and Jake stopped him "Finn, I know how you feel. You'll be great. Now get out there." he said and Finn went out and stood at the end of the isle.

Marceline was pacing around her room, white wedding gown on with FP and PB making out in the corner. "Oh glob guys, what am I doing, becoming a wife and mother. I never thought it would happen. But what if I'm not ready?" she said and PB walked over "Marceline, I've been your friend for years now. I understand, I never thought of falling for FP, but when I did it felt right." she said and went to the door with FP, before leaving FP turned around "We'll see you out there." FP said and left her there.

Finn was standing out there. Seeing Peppermint Butler, Lady Rainicorn and her pups and NEPTR in the crowd. Finn waiting. As the music began, Jake came out with PB, then FP and BMO. The Hunson came out with Marceline. Finn's heart jumped into his throat '_She's so beautiful_' he thought and Marceline was nervous '_He's so handsome_' she thought. She got to the end of the isle and Hunson sat down. The priest went on with the ceremony. "Finn the Human, do you take Marceline to be you lawfully wedded wife?" he asked and Finn smiled "I do." he said and The priest looked at her "Marceline Abadeer, The Vampire Queen, do you take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?" and Marceline nodded. The priest then finished of the ceremony "Then by the powers vested in me and in the eyes of Glob, Gob, Grod and Grob, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." he finished and Finn kissed Marceline. She kissed back as the crowd cheered. After the ceremony, Finn and Marceline received congratulations and was left in privacy.

Marceline and Finn were sitting on the bed. "You ready Finn?" she asked, being 3 months pregnant, and Finn nodded. Finn then bent his neck and Marceline bit him. He gingerly applied the bandage. "Finn, it may be a painful night's sleep but by the morning, you'll be a fully fledged vampire." she said and Finn smiled. He then collapsed on the bed and Marceline giggled. "Well, I hope on of our kids our human because I just turned the last of the race." she said and tucked Finn in and slept next to him.

As the night went on he felt him shiver and tense. She comforted him as the night came to an end. He woke up the next morning and saw Marceline looking at him. "F-Finn, your hair is black now. It worked." she said and Finn ran to the enchanted mirror and saw his appearance changed. His skin was grey and his blonde hair was now black and spiky (**Like Marshall-Lee**) and he had fangs pointing out from the side of his mouth. "Hey, I look hot" he said and Marceline blushed "Yes, yes you do." she said and kissed him on the cheek. The couple went down stairs and sucked the red out of a whole bowl of apples.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. Review and leave suggestions. Follow the story to keep up with it.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Things being Said and Done

**AN Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the extremely long hiatus but school can be a complete and utter bitch by giving me 8 assessments in 1 term and only having half of them handed in. But that's beside the point. I just want to thank all the people who pm me and review the story, you guys and girls are awesome. I am happy that I don't have any negative feedback besides grammar and I will try to please most of you. By the way, I just wanna let you know that I'm trying my best to ignore the vampire couple doing some things that I can't write about in a T-Rated Fanfic.**

**Finn: That's what you get for leaving us here for so long  
Me: Yeah Yeah, Anyway. I wanna say that I don't own AT or it's characters. I've tried to pry it from Pen's hands but he won't let go so easy. And After the long Authors note, I present the long awaited by my faithful readers, of this fanfiction**

**Chapter 12: Things being Said and Done.**

Chapter 12: Things being Said and Done.

Finn and Marceline, after finished their food, decided that Finn should learn how to use his vampire powers. He got flying and invisibility down pat, and had a little but hardly any trouble with shape shifting. "Marceline, I can't thank you enough. Not only have I got awesome powers, but I can live eternally with my wife." Finn said and Marceline blushed, she had never thought or begun to imagine being married to Finn, but now, he was her husband and she could get over that fact. It seem like just yesterday they were dating, oh wait, they were. "Finn, I can't thank _You_ enough for actually dating me, let alone marrying me. I just can't wait until we're parents." she said and Finn just giggled "Yeah." he agreed. The happy newly weds decided to rest and 'watch' a movie. When it was about sunrise, and Finn being used to staying up in the morning, Marceline and him decided to go and visit Jake, Lady, FP and PB to tell them the news. They got together in the tree house. Marceline went in and Finn stayed outside, shaded of course. "You guys are probably wondering why I asked to meet you all here." Marceline said, the 4 people listen intently "Well, Finn has something to show you." she said and Finn walked in, black hair, black jeans and a red flannel shirt, fangs poking out, floating in mid air "Hey guys." he said nonchalantly and the whole room, with the exception of Marceline, we stunned "Finn, you're a vampire bro." Jake said and Finn chuckled "I know that bro, I asked Marcy to do it." he said and everybody was enraged. "**FINN! YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN!**' they all scream and Finn kept them silent "It's fine, one of our babies are hopefully going to be at least a human, and since I was full human when Marcy and I did tier 15, there's a very strong chance. Why can't you be happy for me I did this so I can be with my wife forever." Finn exclaimed and everybody calmed down and the girls cooed at Finn's romantics.

The couples except Lady and Jake parted their ways. Flame Princess and PB went on a date where PB proposed to her girlfriend, who proceeded to bursting in a massive fireball of joy and after calming herself down said yes and hugged and kissed her fiancée while Finn and Marceline rested after the long days they had had

**Sometime in the Future**

Marceline and Finn had been eating dinner when it happened, they didn't know when it was going to happen but it happened then and they had been prepared for a while. So when it did happen they didn't panic. If you can't tell by no, Marceline had gone into labour. Finn flew her to the hospital right quick and the doctors took her to her room. The all Finn had to do was wait. He wait a minute, which turned to minutes, which turned to an hour, which turned to hours. Finn was then called to come in and he witness the beauty of his children. He kissed Marceline on the head. After she had done her part the nurses of the rock kingdom hospital cleaned up the babies. "Here's your baby girl Marceline." one of the nurses said while handing Finn's daughter to his wife. "And here's your son, Finn." another nurse said and they cracked a big grin. "One of each." they said in unison. Marceline decided the girls name should be Victoria, after a Queen of a Pre-Mushroom war area known as England, and Finn decided on the name Felix as he thought it was cool. The couple spent the night, yes Finn stayed there, in the hospital admiring their kids that were one day were going to grow up and live their own lives. Victoria had pale skin and fangs, she was a vampire, however she had black hair with natural streaks of gold in them with blue eyes. Felix on the other hand had perfect human skin, he was a full blooded human, and had blonde hair with dark streaks in it. Their hair grew fast having supernatural capabilities like their parents, they knew that their son would grow old and die, but it didn't bother them as it was almost a century away.

Finn and Marceline left the hospital with their kids and flew home. When they got their, FP and PB, happily married for a few months, Jake and Lady with their pups being practically adults with teenage bodies had welcomed them and got to know the newborns. Everybody left the home while Finn looked at Marceline as they laid in bed. "This is way better than anything I could imagine." he said and Marceline smiled "I know, and since you're the man of the house now and practically the Vampire King, you gotta tend to the kids first." she said pointing to the room they had built preparing for the kids arrival. "Sure thing, you need your rest." he said and the couple happily fell asleep.

**How was that? Don't worry, this is definitely not the last chapter, I have a lot more to write. Leave you suggestions, review, PM me, follow me and the story so you don't miss out on any chapters.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Time Flies

**AN Hey guys, I think I posted a chapter on Saturday or yesterday but its a heaps shorter wait for the chapters. I'm trying to to better but when my school holidays come around, expect more updates. I would like to thank 1 person in Particular**

**BossKing109**

**This guy or girl right here is an amazing reader, he has reviewed my stories, PM me, Followed me and also suggested things for me to add into the story. Some of the events that occurred into this Fanfiction have come from him. This chapter will have most of his ideas in it so I want to Personally say, Thank You BossKing109 for you amazing contribution. I hope to hear more from you. Now for my loyal readers**

**Chapter 13: Time Flies**

Chapter 13: Time Flies

Marceline and Finn didn't know how it happened but it did. Time flew by for the newly married and new parents. It has been 15 years and it felt to them like 5 days. Let's start from the beginning though.

"FIINN!" Marceline yelled and Finn came running in "Yes Marceline." he said and began to help with the changing of their newborns "This is a lot harder than I thought" Marceline said "It'll be fine, we'll get used to parenting" Finn said and Marceline smiled. Then out of no where, Felix, who had impeccable aim, pissed onto Finn's face and Marceline couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, definitely some getting used to." Marceline said through her giggles. After changing their kids, they sat them down and the couple sat on their couch and watched some TV... Actually, the kids watched the show as Marceline and Finn slept on the couch.

Later in the nights the babies started crying. "Finn," a sleepy Marceline began "Can you put the babies to sleep." she finished and Finn got up and took his bass to the babies room. The rocked the cradle softly and began to lightly strum his bass and sing softly to his new born kids. Marceline listened in and soon fell asleep as well. Finn finished the song with the babies and wife fast asleep. Finn went downstairs got two bottles, one filled with Milk, the other milk with red food colouring. He warmed up the bottles and picked up an apple, and took the milk upstairs. He place them in some customised bottle holders for the babies inside the crib, they were quite smart so they at their ages and when they were hungry, they opened their eyes and saw the bottle and drank to their hearts content. Finn then drank the red from the apple and tossed it silently into the bin and slept next to his wife.

Finn was holding a Camera Phone and videoing his sons first steps. Once his son started walking he turned the camera phone to his daughter who began to float, with high success only to fall and be caught by Marceline. Their daughter then walked and flew up into the air again having the time of her life. Finn was about to turn the phone off, while it was pointed towards Victoria, a noise stopped him "Flying." she said and Marceline was happy Finn had caught that "Her first words Finn!" she said and Finn nodded and turned the phone to his son. "That's your sister Felix" he said and then he piped up "Sister!" he said and he smiled "His first words too." Finn said admiring his son. He turned off the camera phone and the parents played around with their children.

Felix and Victoria were sitting down on a bench outside the tree fort, celebrating their 10th birthday with their cousins and friends. Their cousins were older than them and acted a lot older. They played with their friends from school, which was in the Nightosphere so their were mostly demons and vampires as well as FP and PB's adopted son, Ryan. Ryan was a lot like PB in skin complexion by had the fiery (**AN Get it**) hair colour of FP. Victoria had a little crush on him but thought nothing of it. Felix was trying to play with Victoria, but Victoria didn't want to. Felix decided it was for the best, he was told by his dad that girls matured, whatever that meant, faster than boys. So Felix went to the woods. He was playing around when he saw a girl. "Hey!" he said and ran over to her and she turned around, she had pale skin and white hair. That flowed down past her shoulders to her mid back. "Hey, who are you?" she asked and He smiled "I'm Felix, what's your name?" he asked and she smiled "I'm Alyson." she responded and shook his hand. "What're you doing here?" he asked and she smiled "I'm doing magic, my parents are wizards." she said and she used her wand to make a flower come to life and dance. "That's awesome." he said and she looked at him. "What's with your hair?" she asked had he smirked "My Parents are Vampires, well, my dad's was human and my mum turned him, I'm full human though, my sister/twin is a vampire. The hair is because it's a mix between my Mums with streaks of my dads." he said and she looked in awe. "That's awesome too. We should be friends." she said and he nodded.

Felix and Alyson hung out the rest of the day. Victoria hung out with Ryan all day. Felix went back saying bye to his new friend. "_He was kinda cute._" Alyson thought and went to go home.

Felix and Alyson hung out more and more, while Ryan and Victoria did the same. And this is now the present. It was Felix and Victoria's 14th Birthday. Felix invited over his friends and Alyson and Victoria invited over her friends with Ryan and her other guy friend known as Mitchell, who looked a lot like her dad but with a different face, voice and brown hair. The house had been renovated so Felix and Victoria had their own rooms. Felix invited his friends Jason, Sam, John, Greg as well as Alyson. Victoria's friends consisted of Mary, Charlie, Kate as well as Mitchell and Ryan. They took their friends to their respective rooms for a sleepover. Everyone's parents bar Alyson's showed up.

Felix's Party

Jason, Sam, John and Greg were playing with a BMO, while Felix and Alyson talked a lot. "You think they'll finally kiss tonight?" John whispered to the others. "Bet you $5 that they'll kiss by midnight." Sam said and everybody put $5 in. Whoever was closest under or over won, person under wins if there was one under.

Sam: 12am  
John: 12:30am  
Jason: 11:30am  
Greg: 12:01am (**AN Cheap Price is Right Move**)

And so they waited. It was currently 9pm. Felix and Alyson just kept talking and occasionally played board games with the others. Felix, over the years, got a crush on Alyson at the age of 12, while Alyson was in love with him at the age of 11. They playfully flirted and thought it was nothing. But both secretly hoped it was something. The night went on with laughs and competitions. Alyson winning most of them.

It was now 11:59 and Jason had lose his bet and Felix decided to play some Truth or Dare. They went around the circle where Alyson and Felix kept picking truth. Until 12am Felix wasn't paying attention and said dare. "I dare you to kiss Alyson, full on, on the lips 5 seconds." John said. Felix got flushed, as did Alyson. They looked at each other and Felix leaned in and kissed Alyson right on 12:01. Everybody paid Greg calling him lucky. Little did they know he was actually a psychic and knew already. Felix and Alyson kissed for the 5 seconds, and then 10, 15, 20, 30 seconds until the broke apart. Felix pulled Alyson to the nearby bathroom. "We need to talk." he said. "I like you, more than a friend." they said in unison. They were both stunned, but they both knew it. "So, can I please be your girlfriend?" she asked and Felix pecked her lips. She took that as a yes and walked back into the room hand-in-hand.

"So...Let's get on with the game." Felix said and sat down next to Alyson and as he did so she put her head on his shoulder.

Victoria's Party 9pm

Victoria and her friends were sitting in her room talking and gossiping and she decided to talk to Ryan and Mitch. "I don't know how they talk like that?" Ryan said, "I know right." Mitch said back, Ryan shot him a glare, they didn't like each other much but liked each other as well, they were frenemies. "Meh, just leave them, even I don't know how, and _I'm_ a girl, I only invited them so my mum thought I had girl friends, they are my girl friends but not very close like you too." Victoria said. Victoria thought she was insane for inviting the two guys here. On the one hand she had a massive crush on Ryan now and since she met Mitch, she can get her mind off of him, it conflicted her head and heart. The trio kept talking about stuff, inside jokes between Victoria and Mitch as well as fond memories about her and Ryan. The two dudes knew that they both liked Victoria. They were going to let her decided.

It was now 11:59pm and the group, even the girls, decided to play truth or dare, some of them dared to kiss one of the guys and they kept pecking Mitch and Ryan on the cheek. This frustrated Victoria, she kept picking truth and never did a dare. Then as she was answering the question, Kate asked an important one, "If you had to date one of the guys here, who would you pick?" she said and Victoria stopped, she got really nervous, this could make or break the relationship she had between either one of the guys. "I-I-uhh-well. If I had to choose...I'd go with where my heart would lead me." she said and the girls started to whine "Tell us!" they whined but she was stubborn, they kept at it and Victoria pulled out her demon blood dagger (**AN Finn cut up his sword to make them for his kids**) and pointed it at them "**If you keep going, things won't get pretty and you've seen my perfect performance in combat class**" she said using her dark voice and they all stopped and kept the conversation going.

Ryan and Mitch went up to her. "Seriously though, who would you choose." They said simultaneously and she sighed "Like I said, I'd go where my heart would lead me." she said and went down stairs and saw Felix and Alyson run into the bathroom '_Weird_' she thought, she went to the kitchen and got an apple, sucked the red out of it and went to Felix room and opened the door slightly and tossed the apple in, he caught it with ease. Victoria would normally suck red out of the food Finn made for Felix the hand it back to him so it would taste nicer. It had gotten into a routine. Victoria proceeded to go back to her party.

In the morning

Felix and his new girlfriend went downstairs early so they didn't wake their friends and kissed on the couch for a little bit, then Finn entered the room. "Well, looks like my son's got a girlfriend." he said with his red coffee, Felix and Alyson blushed and Finn chuckled "It's fine dude, I'm proud of you, just no Tier 15, man I sound like Jake." he said and walked into the kitchen drinking his red coffee. "Who's Jake?" she asked and Felix laughed "He's my uncle, he's a magical dog whose married to a Rainicorn." he said and she nodded.

After an hour everybody came down and ate breakfast. Felix got money for his birthday and Victoria got money and make-up for her's. Everybody then got picked up and left except for Alyson. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Marceline said and floated to the door. Alyson kissed her boyfriend as she said goodbye, and as she turned around she saw Marceline and Finn angrily standing at the door and both of them muttered angrily "Ash."

**How was that guys, hope you liked it. Again thank you to BossKing109 for all your help with this chapter. Please review and PM me if any of you readers have a suggestion. Follow the story so you know when another chapter is posted and follow me so you know if I release a new story.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation & Disobedience

**AN How's it going you guys, I'm back to update, I've gotten so many reviews since the last chapter being told I'm doing a good job, I want to thank all the reviewers, both account users and guests, and appreciate it. Now here, for my loyal followers and readers is**

**Chapter 14: Confrontation and Disobedience**

Chapter 14: Confrontation and Disobedience

"Ash" Marceline and Finn angrily muttered. Ash standing there smugly. "Hey there chump, Hello Mar-Mar." he said and Alyson stayed near Felix. "Who would every have a kid with you?" Finn asked in disgust "Some wizard chick called Ashley." he said and sighed "I need to go back now so I'll take Alyson and go." Ash said and used his wand to bring Alyson to him. "Bye-bye." he said and Ash flew away with his daughter in hand. Finn slammed the door and he and Marceline glared at their son, "Felix, you are forbid to see Alyson, ever, again." Marceline said and Felix was shocked "B-but why!?" he yelled and Finn got mad "Just listen to us!" he yelled and Felix ran upstairs, tears welling in his eyes. He collapsed onto his bed, sobbing all day.

Alyson's House

Alyson and Ash got home and sat her down in the lounge room "Stay here." he said and talked to Ashley in the kitchen. They came out with a stern look on their faces. "Alyson, we've decided you can no longer see Felix again." Ashley said, "B-but why!?" she asked and Ash got mad "Because she said so!" Ash yelled and Alyson ran upstairs. She went to her closet and pulled out her bag. "I've been wait for this day, just never thought it'd be so soon." she said and climbed out her window and used her camera phone to call Felix.

Felix's Room

Felix was crying when he got a call and say it was Alyson. He immediately picked it up "Alyson, Oh my Glob it's so good to hear you're voice, I thought I'd never here you again." he said and she giggled "It's good to hear you too. I want you to run away with me." she said and Felix smiled "Sure thing, I've got a great place to go too." he said and decided to meet in the place they first met. Felix packed his bag and dagger and jumped out his window. As he was leaving something stopped him. "Where ya goin' bro?" Victoria said, Felix turned around see his sister drawing in her book. Felix sighed "I'm running away, can you please keep up the charade by saying I went to adventure and go to friends places every time they ask?" he asked and she nodded, Felix then ran to the forest.

He met Alyson there and kissed her right then and there. "I missed you." he said and she giggled "I missed you too Felix." and they two ran to a place only Felix knew about.

**How was that guys, hope you liked it and sorry it's so short.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15: They did WHAT?

**AN Hey guys, I'm back again for another chapter. I hope it hasn't been too long and sorry for the short chapter. It was something to tide you over until I was ready to write another chapter and that time has finally arrived. I want to thank the people who favourite and follow. Yes, you over there, Thank you. Without further rambling I present all the readers with**

**Chapter 15: They did WHAT!?**

Chapter 15: They did WHAT!?

Felix and Alyson had arrived at a tent made of sticks that was on fire. "What is this place?" Alyson asked and Felix smiled, "Y'know Ryan. One of his mum's used to live here." he said and she nodded. He grabbed Alyson's hand and took here down the cliff towards the lake. When they got to the shore, Felix pushed away a giant stone to reveal a cave. "After you." he said gesturing for Alyson to enter. She entered and Felix followed after her. He flipped a switch and lights came on as the door closed "I've been working on this for ages." he said and she just looked around in awe. It was a normal house. it had a window, kitchen with food, bedroom, plumbing, washing machines and hot water. "How'd you make all this?" she asked and he sat down in the lounge room. "I started it when I was around 10 and began building and stuff, using scraps and stuff as well as piping and heating everything from the lake and the house up above." he said and she nodded. "Well, I'm going to go clean myself up and pack my stuff in the closet." Alyson said and Felix stood up "Wait, I kinda made this thing for one person, not food and stuff but that means we need to share closet space and sleep in the same bed." he said and she sauntered over to him and kissed him on the lips. "That's perfectly fine." she said and she to the bathroom. Felix couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked off.

Finn and Marceline's 7pm

Finn and Marceline was sitting at the table with their daughter. "Victoria, where's your brother?" Marceline asked she looked up "He's at Jack's place for the night, he told me to tell you, his mum said it was alright." she said and Marceline looked up "Nice try, I know when you're hiding something, now tell me otherwise you're grounded." she said and Victoria sighed "Ok, he ran away with Alyson. He told me to cover up for him." she said and Finn and Marceline were shocked. "He ran away!" Finn yelled and called up Ash "Listen Ash, I don't care what you think of me but you're daughter has run away with our son." he said and Ash was shocked and travelled through the Phone with Ashley, who looked like a female Ash, "She did what!" Ashley said, now both of them in the house. "Where'd they go?" Marceline asked ad Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she said and the Vampires and Wizards flew out to search for their kids.

**How was that? Sorry if it's short, it's very late for me and I have school tomorrow so yeah. Follow and Favourite, review and PM me with suggestions if you like.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Discovery and Decisions

**AN Hey guys, I'm sad to say that this is the last Chapter. I would like to say thanks to all you readers, reviewers, and everyone in between. I wanna wish all of you a Happy Easter. This is NOT AN APRIL FOOL'S DAY PRANK. I'm ending the story right here on this last chapter. Now without further rambling and apologizing and explaining everything that went down, I present you loyal readers with**

**Chapter 16: Discovery and Decisions**

Chapter 16: Discovery and Decisions

Ash, Ashley, Finn and Marceline had been flying all over OOO for several hours, they had split up to search all 4 corners of OOO. Finn check the tree fort, the Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom and the forest. Marceline check the Night-O-Sphere (**AN That's part of OOO right?**), dark forest and other kingdoms. Ashley check some of the bad lands and Ash check the Wizard market. They had zero luck.

Meanwhile Felix finished having a shower and came back to Ashley wearing a shirt and boxers, Ashley blushed at the sight. '_He's so cute!_' she thought. Felix did the same thing. Ashley had ended up wearing one of his shirts and a pair of her panties so it looked like a short skirt. '_Damn, she's hot!_' Felix thought. He went over to her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, threw her arms around his neck and stared lustrously into his eyes. Their forehead pressed together. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Felix said and Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe once or twice." she said with a smirk and he smirked back "Well, you're stunning right now" he said he crashed his lips into hers. Their lips moulded together, the kiss was gentle at first but turned fiery and passionate. The new couple then crashed down onto the couch.

Finn, Marceline, Ashley and Ash went to the lake where FP's old house still stood ablaze. Finn and Marceline took a deep breath in, hoping to sooth their minds and hearts. When they caught the sent of their son. "I GOT THE SENT!" Finn and Marceline said in unison. Finn and Marceline flew to the boulder and pushed it aside, Ash and Ashley behind them. When they got the boulder out of the way they saw their kids making out on the couch. The two of them finally broke apart and sat up. They lounged back into the couch. Felix looked at Alyson and she looked at him. "I love you." he said and she smiled "I love you too." she said and the parents were shocked. "They're in love?" Ash and Ashley whispered to Finn and Marceline and they just nodded. Finn broke the silence with a cough. The two teens looked back and split apart. "Mum, Dad, how'd you find this place? I'm the only one besides Alyson who knows about it." he asked and Finn flicked his nose with his index finger, "You've got a pretty strong sent son. Vampire King, duh." he said and Felix sighed "So, you're going to banish me to the Hell-O-Sphere also known as my room for the rest of my life?" he asked and Marceline shook her head. "We saw you and Alyson there doing some... intimate things on the couch over there and heard what you said to her." she began "And if that's how you feel towards our daughter," Ash continued and Ashley finished up "Then I guess we can manage to be around your parents every now and again".

Felix and Alyson were shocked. "Thank you so much!" They yelled in joy simultaneously. They hugged each other and broke apart. "Guess we should pack up our stuff then." Felix said and Alyson went up to her room "I'll get changed." she said. Felix went over to his dad. "So, what'd you think of my humble hand made abode?" he asked and he chuckled "It awesome dude, heated, plumbing and furniture. I know where you're living when you graduate, I'm glad that I didn't have to go to school." Finn said and Felix just laughed.

Felix and Alyson packed and changed then went back home after Felix shut his house up.

Victoria, during the events

Victoria was at home and Ryan and Mitch burst into the house. "Ok Victoria. We need an answer!" Ryan yelled "**WHO WOULD YOU DATE!?**" Mitch yelled and Victoria sighed. "Look, guys, I like you both. And I'm not gonna sugar coat this any longer, but I _really_ like you guys. I'm just having trouble deciding. Ryan, I've known you for ages, you're smart, caring and understanding. Almost like a brother, but more. And Mitch, you're smoking hot, just saying, and you're kind, talented and even with you're tough exterior you have a soft centre." she said and lied down on the couch. "And I don't want to hurt any of you with my choice." She said. Ryan spoke up "But you need to choose!" he said. Victoria got up and kissed Ryan on the lips. She parted and kissed Mitch. She broke away and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry, but I choose Mitch." she said, she went up to Ryan. "Sorry Ryan, but when I kissed you, it was like I kissed Felix. I don't want that, but I hope you can still be my bro?" she asked and he smiled "Of course Vicky." he said and Ryan left. She went over to Mitch "Now, where were we?" she asked, Mitch sat on the couch and pulled Victoria onto his lap, "We were right here." he said and began to kiss her. Finn, Marceline and Felix entered the house and saw the couple making out. "Looks like someone has a boyfriend." Finn whispered to them, they nodded and went upstairs to give them privacy.

Finn and Marceline were lying on their bed. "Man, our kids are growing up Marcy." he said and Marceline smiled "They sure are, our three kids are growing up." she said and Finn turned to her with a confused look "Three?" he asked and she blushed "Uh, Finn, I'm pregnant again." she said and Finn just smiled "The more the merrier, is it twins again, cause that makes 4." he asked and she laughed "No, it's actually triplets." she said and Finn just smiled "A Family of 7, lucky number, I like it." he said and kissed Marceline. He never knew how happy he could be with the one he loved, he was sure he was suicidal during his depression. But Marceline was always there and always will be there. She really was and always will be **Finn's Last Hope**.

**Thanks for reading this guys, I hope you enjoyed the story. I may be making some Fanfictions for 'Kickin' It' if I get time. Please review and follow me for more stories. I write AT Fanfictions, PnF (Phineas and Ferb) Fanfictions and probably beginning Kickin' It Fanfictions. I don't own anything from AT, only my characters and plot. Thank you everyone for reading  
Until Next Story, Skidous Out PEACE!  
**


End file.
